Auld Lang Syne
by MysticalGoddessOfWords
Summary: Alison is alone and missing her girl on New Years Eve.


**_I posted this story earlier tonight but somehow it disappeared. Not sure what happened but here it is again._  
><strong>

**Happy New Year everyone! **

**I wasn't planning to write another one shot, but I had a scene in Santa Baby that I removed at the last minute because it didn't really fit anywhere and I couldn't make it work. I figured I'd use in another time, just not this soon. **

**But an idea came to me the other day of how I could use it and viola this story was born.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for Santa Baby and as always for taking the time to read.**

**I really am going radio silent for a while now but I'll be back when I've got the next story written.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Auld Lang Syne<strong>

Alison sat cross legged in the center of the bed with Pepe's head in her lap. She absently stroked his soft fur as she looked at the last text Emily sent her about an hour ago. The brunette's mom was keeping her busy with preparations for her parent's New Year's Eve party, and in the brief text that she sent Emily just said she'd call her later.

It was New Years Eve and Alison was stuck in Rosewood while her girl was stuck in Texas. They were only nine days into their winter break separation and Alison was already on the verge of crawling out of her skin.

Since she'd started at UCLA the previous January, the longest she and Emily had been apart was five days when each went home at the end of the spring semester. But they'd only gone back to pack up the rest of their things because Alison's dad rented their apartment just before they vacated the dorms. They'd both elected to remain in California over the summer, opting to take summer courses, and using that as an excuse so their parents would let them stay.

Alison clearly didn't do separation from her girl well. She was edgy and short and on the verge of depression sinking in. Marianne, her therapist, had been nice enough to make herself available over the phone if Alison needed her and the blonde had resorted to calling the previous day. The woman was really helping Alison deal with her narcissistic personality disorder, but she still had a long way to go.

She knew Emily missed her just as much but the brunette handled it better, at least that's how it seemed on the surface. Even Pepe was missing Emily because he was used to running with her almost every morning and since they'd been in Rosewood, the poor dog was lucky if Alison took him for a leisurely walk around the neighborhood in the afternoons.

The phone beside her rang and Alison scooped it up off the bed and looked at the screen. Disappointment seeped through her when she saw it was Spencer and not Emily.

The brunette had called her a few days before and invited her to a New Years Eve get together at her house but Alison declined. She was sure Emily had put Spencer up to it and she wasn't going to be any one's charity case. She debated not answering it, but if Spencer reported back that Alison was avoiding her, she'd never hear the end of it from her girl.

"Hey Spencer," Alison said as she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hey, how's it going?" the brunette sounded more chipper than normal.

"Fine," Alison answered rolling her eyes. Spencer was horrible at small talk, but then again so was she.

"I wanted to see if you changed your mind about coming over tonight."

Alison pushed Pepe's head off her lap and stood up. "If I had, I would have called you."

"None of us has seen you since you've been back," Spencer pointed out.

Alison opened her bedroom door and walked down the hall. "You saw me yesterday in my driveway when I got home from the store."

"Yeah for about ten seconds before you disappeared into your house."

Alison walked down the stairs as Pepe followed closely behind her. "Do you have a point, Spencer?" the blonde asked with an edge to her voice. Why wouldn't the brunette just take no for an answer already?

"My point is it seems like you're avoiding us and I want to know why."

"I'm not avoiding you." Alison entered the kitchen and grabbed Pepe's bowl from the floor.

"Then why won't you come over tonight?"

"Maybe because I don't feel like celebrating when my girlfriend is on the other side of the country," Alison huffed as she poured some dry food in Pepe's bowl and put it back on the floor.

"Come on Ali. Em would want you to have fun tonight."

"I'm fully aware of what Em wants," Alison retorted as she gritted her teeth. "I know what Em wants better than you," she added for good measure. "Did she put you up to this?"

"What? No, of course not." Spencer's voice rose a little at the end of her reply, a telltale sign the brunette was lying.

Alison scoffed. "Sure she didn't." She was going to have words with her girl later.

Spencer sighed on the other end of the phone. "Ali, I know we're not that close but you're our friend too." Alison was quiet. "I know you think that if it wasn't for Em none of us would have anything to do with you."

"Did she tell you I said that?" Alison almost screeched into the phone. Oh, her girl was in big fucking trouble now. She was lucky she was on the other side of the country.

"No but I'm not stupid. Look, Ali," Spencer continued before Alison could interrupt. "Things will never be the same between us. Too much has happened. And to be honest I wouldn't want them to. Our friendship was very unbalanced and kinda toxic in the past, so none of us want to go back to that. But there's no reason we can't go forward."

"Why?" Alison asked as she leaned on the counter, running her fingers over the seam where the marble had been joined.

"Because we all love Emily so we're going to be in each other's lives whether we want to or not. We might as well give this new and improved friendship a chance."

"You sound like a greeting card."

"Why do you always have to be such a bitch?"

Alison smirked even though Spencer couldn't see her. "It's a gift."

Alison was surprised when Spencer laughed in her ear. "Come over Ali. We honestly want to see you. It's New Years Eve and no one should be alone on New Year's Eve."

"Who says I'm gonna be alone?"

Pepe finished eating and Alison walked over to the back door and let him out.

"You hanging out with your dad then? Before you answer that you should know I just saw him drive off wearing a tux."

Alison scowled. "I don't feel like getting dressed up." She threw out another excuse, hoping to get Spencer to back off.

Spencer replied, "Then don't," her tone reflecting the combination of her amusement and aggravation. "None of us are getting dressed up. I'm wearing jeans. It's not a party or anything. We're just going to hang out, play board games and drink."

"Where are your parents?" Alison asked as she watched Pepe hopping around in the snow covered backyard.

"They went to lake house. We'll have the house to ourselves all night. Everyone's spending the night and I'm making chocolate martinis."

"I don't know," Alison sighed before admitting honestly. "I miss my girl, Spencer. I'm just not in the mood tonight."

"Come on," Spencer was almost whining and Alison snorted softly to herself. That was completely out of character for the brunette. "Everyone's coming over at eight. Come for a little while and if you're not having fun you can leave. It's not like I don't live five steps from your house, you can go home anytime."

Alison nibbled on her bottom lip as she looked at the clock. It was almost five. "I'll think about it," she finally answered. "I'll text you later if I'm going to come."

"Okay," Spencer sighed, sounding resigned.

Alison hung up and tossed her phone onto the counter. Spencer's offer was tempting. She _was _going to be alone because her dad went to a party in Philly with his new girlfriend, and Jason, who also came home for Christmas, was going out with some of his buddies. But she really wasn't in the mood to celebrate. She just wanted to curl up under the covers with Pepe, watch a movie and wait for her mermaid to call her.

Pepe barked at the back door, finished with his business outside. Alison let him in and he shook the snow off his fur, soaking her in the process.

"Pepe, fuck, that's cold," she scolded as she walked over to the counter to grab her phone. She walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs as Pepe followed.

She tossed her phone onto her bed and walked over to her wardrobe. Pepe entered the room and headed toward the bed.

"Don't you dare get on the bed while you're wet," she warned him in that tone she used was she was serious. He stopped and looked at her. They had a brief standoff before Pepe slinked over to the dog bed in front of the window. "Good boy," she cooed as she opened the wardrobe doors and was one again struck by how little there was inside it.

When she and Emily had moved into the apartment in Westwood, her father had shipped almost all her stuff to her, so the antique wardrobe that had once been overflowing with clothes, now just housed what she brought back with her for this trip.

The apartment her father rented for them was an ongoing year round lease so she and Emily decided that they'd again stay in Los Angeles after the Spring semester and get jobs for the summer. She'd told her dad about it when she got home a couple days before Christmas, and he didn't seem surprised. But she didn't feel like she belonged in Rosewood anymore and she could tell that her dad agreed. She belonged in California with Emily.

After debating if she felt like getting dressed out of her sweats and going to Spencer's, Alison slammed the wardrobe door shut and walked over to the dresser. She pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and her favorite sleep shirt, one of Emily's UCLA swim team ones. She brought it to her nose and inhaled, the faint scent of her girl still lingered and it made her miss Emily even more.

She just wanted to wallow in missing her mermaid so she grabbed her phone and texted Spencer telling her she was going to pass on the get together and then she went into the shower.

###########################

Alison ran into her room and dove for her phone. She'd elected for a long bath, rather than a shower and before she knew it over an hour had passed. Emily said she'd call when she was back from the errands her mom sent her on and Alison figured the ringing cell phone must be her.

"Em?" she answered breathlessly as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hi," Emily replied. "I've been trying to call you for a half hour. Are you okay?"

Her girl sounded worried and Alison felt both bad and thrilled simultaneously. "Yeah," she assured as she walked to the vanity to sit down. She put her phone on speaker and grabbed her hair brush. "I was taking a bath and I lost track of time."

She could almost hear Emily smiling on the other end of the phone. Her girl knew how much Alison loved her baths. Of course they both preferred when Emily joined her. And once again Alison felt the absence of her girl like an ache in her chest.

"Oh," Emily said into the phone. "Why are you taking a bath so early?" Alison usually took her baths before bed. "Did you change your mind about going to Spencer's?"

Emily's voice sounded hopeful and Alison scowled into the phone. "No, I haven't changed my mind," she growled softly as she yanked the brush through her long tresses. "And you're lucky you're half way across the country and I'm missing you so damn much right now or I'd hang up on you."

"Why is that?" Emily chuckled and Alison didn't feel that was an appropriate response.

"Because you told her what I said," the blonde accused as she glared at the phone even though her girl couldn't see her.

"What did I tell her?" Emily asked curiously.

Did her mermaid's voice always sound so fucking sexy, Alison wondered, as the soft loving tone Emily was using made Alison's lower abdomen pulse. Fuck she missed her girl. But Alison was determined to stay focused because she really was aggravated with the brunette at the moment.

"About how they only tolerate me because of you."

"I didn't tell Spencer anything, Ali," Emily insisted. She could hear the hurt in Emily's tone now. "I would never tell her anything you confided in me."

"Then why did she say something like that to me?" Alison sighed as she asked softly.

She heard Emily sigh on the other end of the phone too. "When I talked to her, I asked if she'd seen you and she said no. I asked her why and she said that you seemed to be avoiding all of them."

"I told you I hadn't seen any of them,' Alison replied as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "So why would you ask her that?"

"Honestly?" Emily asked in her ear.

"Of course," Alison said softly as she grabbed a bottle of nail polish before standing up and walking back over to the bed. Pepe got up from the dog bed under the window and walked over. He looked at her and she patted the mattress to invite him up with her now that he was dry.

"Because of what you said I was worried they'd been mean to you," Emily admitted softly

"I can take care of myself," Alison insisted even as her heart swelled with love for her girl.

"I know you can but that doesn't mean I'm going to let them mistreat you." Emily's voice was strong and adamant.

"Em," Alison whispered into the phone, aching and missing her girl even more now. "You didn't-"

"They're my friends and I love them Ali," Emily interrupted as she continued. "But you're _my_ _everything_ and I'll never let anyone mistreat you."

"I love you," Alison sighed as she threw herself back against the pillow.

"I love you too." Emily replied warmly.

"I miss you so fucking much," Alison said fiercely as she wrapped her arms around herself, wishing they were her girl's.

"I miss you, too, sweetheart." The longing Alison heard in Emily's voice matched her own. "Now why don't you tell me why you won't go to Spencer's?"

Alison shrugged even though Emily couldn't see her. "I'm not much in the mood for celebrating."

"Why not?" Emily asked even though she knew the answer.

"Because I'm not with you," Alison pouted softly.

"I wish I could be there with you so much Ali."

"I know, baby," Alison assured. She knew if her girl were able to be with her she would be. They both would. "Besides I have no desire to be the only one there with no one to kiss at midnight."

"I can relate to that," Emily agreed sighing softly again.

"I want to kiss you so badly right now," Alison whimpered her own longing slipping past her lips. "I can practically taste you."

"Mmmm," Emily murmured in agreement and again Alison felt the familiar low pulsing between her thighs that always occurred when her girl spoke like that. "So what are you going to do?" Emily asked as she cleared her throat.

"Pepe and I are gonna watch movies and then my girl is supposed to call me at midnight." Alison's lips curved into a sultry smile. "And then maybe, just maybe, I can convince her to have phone sex with me."

Emily chuckled. "Oh, I don't think she'll be very hard to convince."

"She is pretty easy," Alison giggled softly.

"Hey," Emily tried to be offended but she couldn't.

"At least for me," Alison added as she laughed a little harder at her girl's affronted tone.

"Always for you," Emily replied as she closed her eyes and smiled at the image of Alison, wishing the blond was in front of her right this minute.

"Has your parent's party started yet?" Alison turned on her side and wrapped her arms around Pepe.

"No. It doesn't start until seven. Are you sure you want to stay home, Ali? I hate to think of you alone tonight."

"I'll be okay, baby, I promise. If I can't be with my mermaid, my dog is the next best thing." Alison smiled against Pepe's fur. "Just don't forget to call me at midnight."

"I wouldn't miss being with you at midnight, sweetheart."

"I'll talk to you in about," Alison looked at the clock. "Five and a half hours then," she finished with an exaggerated sigh. She didn't want to wait that long before she heard her girl's voice again.

"I'll call you a little before," Emily promised.

######################

"Come in," Alison called at the sound of a knock on her door. She was painting her toenails as she and Pepe lounged on her bed watching _An American in Paris._

The door opened and Jason walked in. "Hey," he said as he stepped inside.

"I thought you were going out," the blonde said without looking up. Pepe lifted his head and barked before jumping off the bed and scampering out of the room. "Pepe, no," Alison called after him then finally looked up at Jason scowling. "Thanks a lot. I was trying to keep him in here with me."

"Are you just hanging at home alone tonight?" He arched a brow at her.

Alison's scowl deepened. "Yes. Is there something wrong with that? Why aren't you gone already?"

Jason just laughed. "I'm leaving in a minute."

"Goodbye then," Alison snapped as she put the cap on the nail polish. She wiggled her toes and admired her handiwork. Emily always did a much better job of painting her nails.

"Dad called and said he and Joanne are going to stay overnight at her place," Jason said instead of leaving.

"Fine." Alison figured that was going to happen.

"I won't be back tonight either. I'm staying at my buddy's place in Morristown."

Alison sighed as she looked over at him again. "Okay. I need to know this why?"

"That means you're going to be home alone all night. Dad wanted me to make sure you were okay with that."

Alison rolled her eyes. "I'm a big girl, Jason. I lived alone on the streets for two years; I think I can handle a night alone in this house."

"Fine. I'll see you next year then," Jason said as he turned to go.

"You're so lame," Alison shook her head but then she felt bad for a second for being so short with him. Jason had actually been nothing but nice to her since she'd been home. But she just didn't know how to relate to him. "Have fun," she said as he reached the threshold.

"Oh," he turned around and faced her again. "A package was just delivered for you downstairs. It looks like it's from Texas."

"What?" Alison said as she scooted to the edge of the bed. Had Emily sent her something? They exchanged gifts before they left California but maybe Emily had forgotten to give her something. "I didn't hear the doorbell."

Jason shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Why are you just telling me about this now?" Alison's scowl returned. "Well where is it?"

"In the living room."

Alison stood up and put her hands on her hips. "And you couldn't bring it up here with you?"

"It was a little too big for me to carry. Have a good night."

Jason turned again and walked out. Alison huffed angrily as she followed after him. She walked down the stairs and turned the corner into the living room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the group of people standing across the room in front of the sofa.

She turned and glared at Jason and he chuckled under his breath as he walked out the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alison asked as she turned her glare on the group standing in her living room.

"Since you wouldn't come to my house, we figured we'd come to yours," Spencer replied as she grinned.

Hanna and Caleb held up bags that were clearly from the liquor store. "We come bearing alcohol to ring in the New Year."

Alison crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you I really don't feel like celebrating."

"Are you sure about that?" Aria asked as she stepped away from Ezra's side, moving closer to Hanna.

"Yes, I'm sure," Alison huffed.

"There isn't anything that would make you want to celebrate?" Spencer asked coyly.

Alison sighed. "Look, guys, I appreciate this. I really do, but I really just want to be alone." Alison's arms dropped to her sides. "Now Jason said there was a package from Texas that just came. Where is it?" she asked impatiently.

The entire group grinned at her and Alison narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Oh, you mean this?" Toby asked cryptically as he and Ezra, who had been blocking the view behind the couch, stepped to the side.

Behind them stood her mermaid, all beautiful and perfect and really there in the flesh.

"Surprise," Emily said as she tilted her head, smiling.

A choked sob tore from Alison's lips as she hurled herself across the room and into her girl's arms.

Emily caught her, wrapping her arms around Alison, even as she stumbled backward into the arm of the sofa.

"Em," the blonde cried softly as she fused her lips to the brunette's.

The force of Alison's momentum sent them both tumbling backward onto the sofa. Alison whimpered softly at the feel of her girl's arms around her as she landed on top of the brunette, straddling her hips while Emily's legs hung over the arm of the couch.

Alison peppered kissed all over Emily's face as she chanted her name. Emily chuckled softly as she gripped Alison's body closer, feeling the blonde wiggling excitedly on top of her and her chuckles soon morphed into moans. She slid her hands down to Alison's ass and squeezed the soft flesh.

Alison finally returned to Emily's lips, kissing her girl long and soft and deep. Emily's fingers pressed harder into Alison's ass as she held the blonde against her, opening her mouth to meet her girlfriend's probing tongue. Alison sighed and sank into her girl, kissing her deeper.

"I think maybe we should leave them alone for a few minutes," Spencer's amused voice came from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, let's get these drinks going," Caleb said as the group discretely exited the room.

"I hope she has a blender," Aria added as she followed down the hall.

"You don't need a blender to make martinis," Spencer said as she laughed. "I've told you this."

"Damn," Hanna said almost breathlessly. "It's kinda hot watching chicks make out."

"Hanna, get out here," Spencer called from the other room.

"Jeez, I'm coming." Hanna clucked her tongue and huffed with disappointment and her reaction just barely penetrated Emily's consciousness, but the feel and taste of Alison drowned out everything except the blonde.

Alison finally tore her lips away and she pressed her forehead against Emily's and she hiccupped softly as both girls caught their breath.

Emily opened her eyes to see Alison looking at her. She chuckled again and lifted her hands to Alison's cheeks, pulling the blonde's lips to hers again, needing to taste her girlfriend's lips once more. She'd missed the taste of Alison.

The blonde hummed happily and slid one hand between their bodies and up under her girl's sweater to cup Emily's breast, caressing her nipple with her thumb.

"Ali," Emily moaned and arched her back, causing the blonde to grin and then sit up.

"I can't believe you're here." Alison looked down at her mermaid as she grinned. Emily smiled up at her softly, and Alison's eyes prickled with tears at the love she saw in her girl's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she pouted, but she was the farthest thing from mad that anyone could be.

"It would have ruined the surprise."

Alison leaned down and kissed Emily again, wiggling her body softly to tease them both. She'd missed the feel of her girl beneath her.

Emily moaned into Alison's mouth enjoying the feel of her girlfriend wriggling and writhing on top of her. Alison brushed her lips over Emily's check and down the column of her throat. Emily arched her back as Alison's lips and fingers teased her, making her entire body shudder with pleasure.

But then Alison's fingers stopped teasing her nipple, the blonde's tongue stopped teasing her throat, and she sat up again, tugging her hand out from beneath her mermaid's shirt.

Alison narrowed her eyes. "Where were you when I talked to you an hour ago?"

Emily panted as she caught her breath, her entire body humming. "In Hanna's kitchen."

"How long have you been here?" Alison's lips curled downward.

"About three hours," Emily admitted as her fingers caressed Alison's hips.

"And you kept me waiting?" Alison scolded but she deliberately rolled her hips in a circle, causing them both to gasp.

Emily's fingers pressed into the flesh of Alison's hips, trying to hold the blonde still. "Well you kind of blew the whole plan out of the water when you refused to go to Spencer's."

Alison crossed her arms again and pouted again. "If you had just told me I would have gone."

"Do you not get the concept of a surprise?" Emily asked her eyes shining playfully. "You did the exact same thing to me two Thanksgivings ago, you know."

Alison lips curved softly and she smiled back at the memory of the previous year when she surprised her mermaid for Thanksgiving break. All of her momentary disappointment and aggravation vanished and she couldn't be mad at her girl. Not when she was here and it was everything _and _the only thing Alison wanted.

Emily reached up and cupped Alison's cheek. "Come here," she murmured as she pulled the blonde back down and back to her lips.

"Mmmmm," Alison hummed against Emily's lips, as her breasts pressed down and against the brunette's. She could feel her mermaid's nipples were as hard as her own and she started to slip her hand beneath Emily's sweater again when her mermaid's hand stopped her.

Emily pulled Alison's hand behind her back as the brunette's other hand slid up the back of Alison's shirt. Alison pouted against her lips before plunging her tongue into her girl's mouth, but it quickly morphed into a moan as Emily's hand slid around her body and up over her ribcage.

Alison shuddered on top of Emily and she arched her back, giving Emily the perfect opportunity to cup the blonde's breast in her hand. Unlike her girl, Alison's breast was not encased in a bra and Emily pressed her fingers around the soft flesh as her thumb pressed against the nipple.

Alison ground down on her girl, and she could feel her arousal soak her panties. She gasped into Emily's mouth as Emily's fingers squeezed her breast and her thumb brushed in slow circles over Alison's nipple before her forefinger joined it and the brunette started rolling her fingers back and forth.

"Em," Alison whimpered into Emily's mouth and she began rocking her hips, grinding down on her girl as Emily rocked hers in tandem between Alison's thighs, her fingers mercilessly teasing her aching nipple.

Alison tore her lips away, panting, her thighs trembling and she buried her face in Emily's throat.

"Ali," Emily groaned softly. "We should stop," she panted even as her fingers continued to tease the blonde.

"No," Alison moaned against Emily's neck.

"But there are other people here," Emily panted, trying to convince herself to care but the only thing she could think about was how good Alison felt and how much she'd missed her.

"Fuck them," Alison purred against Emily's skin as she swirled her tongue along the column of her throat.

Alison's crass words and the feel of her lips were all Emily needed to give in and she tugged hard on the blonde's nipple, causing Alison to gasp and sink her teeth into Emily's neck. She pushed up on her hands and let her head hang down as her entire body trembled.

"Kiss me," Emily demanded and Alison obliged her girl, pressing her lips against the brunette's before she opened for her. Emily swept her tongue inside Alison's mouth and the kiss deepened as their tongues met, caressing and tasting as their bodies writhed against each other's.

Emily slid her other hand up Alison's torso, pushing her shirt up as she went. Both hands cupped the blonde's breasts and Emily squeezed them while continuing to tease the nipples.

"Em," Alison tore her lips away and moaned as she felt that low, deep pulsing between her thighs increase. She rocked her body over her mermaid as her breasts hung between them, encased in her girl's hands. The moan morphed into a gasp and then a low whimper when Emily lifted her head and wrapped her lips around one of Alison's nipples.

"Yesss," Alison hissed and her arms give out as Emily began suckling her. The brunette flicked the tip of her tongue over and around the hard little bud, as her fingers continued to tug and tease the blonde's other nipple.

Alison started panting harder and she pressed her breast against Emily's face as she chanted the brunette's name softly.

Alison sat up, and Emily followed, refusing to release the blonde's nipple from her mouth. Alison tore her shirt off and tossed it onto the floor beside the couch before reaching between them and shoving her hand unceremoniously down Emily's pants.

Emily choked in response and sunk her teeth into Alison's nipple, causing the blonde to cry out softly. Emily reached up and covered Alison's mouth with her hand before pulling Alison back down with her.

Alison's fingers teased her girl's wet, swollen flesh and Emily started bucking her hips beneath the blonde.

For several long minutes, Emily lost herself in Alison, the taste of her and the feeling of the blonde's fingers teasing her as more and more of her arousal coated Alison's fingers.

"Fuck, Em," Alison whimpered, her lips pressed against the side of Emily's head as the brunette switched breasts, treating the blonde's other nipple with the same fervent attention. Alison pressed down on her girl, grinding on her own knuckles as her fingers circled and flicked her girl's clit.

"Hey, are you two coming in here any time soon?" Hanna called from the kitchen and Alison's eyes rolled back as the ability to form words escaped her.

Emily released the breast she wasn't suckling and slid her hand down between them, slipping her fingers down the front of Alison's pajama pants. Her fingers slid easily over Alison's clit, the blonde's arousal drenching her fingers. Emily moaned around Alison's nipple as the blonde choked out her girl's name, her fingers pressing harder and deeper into her girl in response.

"Hey, did you hear me?" Hanna called again.

"Be there in a minute," Alison finally managed to choke as Emily sucked harder, nipping the very tip of her nipple with her teeth. Alison knew she was going to come any second and she pressed her lips against Emily's temple.

"Baby, I'm gonna," Alison whimpered breathlessly and Emily responded by panting and smiling around her nipple, suckling her harder and flicking her fingers faster against Alison's engorged clit.

Alison's fingers reciprocated and she wrapped her thumb and forefinger around Emily's clit, rolling it before flicking the tip of it again as Emily's hips bucked harder beneath her.

"You guys can get reacquainted later after we all leave." Hanna's voice drew closer. "Come drink with us already."

Alison pushed up on one hand and slid her hand lower, slipping her fingers inside her girl just as the brunette's walls started clenching around them. Alison's own body tightened around Emily's fingertips, just barely inside her, and the blonde jerked hard.

Alison's body shuddered and trembled and small little choking sounds escaped her lips as she felt her orgasm soak her girl's fingers and her panties.

Emily arched up off the couch, her body also slamming into orgasm. She tightened her thighs around Alison's hand and her body rolled along with Alison's as she continued to suckle the blonde's breast

"Fuck, yessss," Alison hissed again just as Hanna crossed the threshold into the living room from the foyer.

"Shit, Ali, where's your shirt?" the blonde screeched and Alison whipped her head in Hanna's direction.

"Hanna, get the fuck out of here," Alison snarled as her body continued to convulse over her girl.

Emily released Alison's nipple and tugged her hand out of Alison's pajamas. She pulled the blonde down over her again, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, trying to shield her from Hanna's unwelcome eyes.

"Hanna, get out," Emily demanded as she wiggled her hips, trying to dislodge Alison's fingers from inside her.

"Holy shit, you're totally having sex," Hanna burst out laughing as she backed out of the room and scurried back in the kitchen.

"Ali, take your fingers out," Emily begged and the blonde slowly slid her fingers out of her girl and over her clit one last time before pulling her hand out of her pants.

Alison buried her face in Emily's neck and started to giggle. She was so fucking pissed at Hanna but the high from her orgasm and the knowledge that she brought her girl to orgasm too felt too damn good to really care.

Emily buried her face against Alison's ear and she started chuckling too.

"I'm going to kill her." Emily said as her body vibrated beneath Alison as they both continued to laugh softly.

Alison wiggled gently and lifted her head, offering her lips to her girl. What had once been frantic kisses were now soft and gentle. Alison pulled her lips away and buried her face in her girl's neck again. Everything was right in the world now.

The two girls remained on the couch for several more minutes, kissing softly, knowing they needed to get up, but neither one of them wanted to move. Emily brushed her fingers up and down Alison's bare back until the blond finally started to shiver from the cold and no longer from just her touch.

Alison stood up and grabbed Emily's hands, tugging the brunette up. Once she was standing, Alison reached down for her shirt and slipped her over her head before pressing against Emily. She wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed her face into the hollow of Emily's throat, inhaling the sweet, familiar, much loved scent of her girl.

Emily wrapped her arms around Alison and buried her face in the blonde's neck.

"I've missed having you in my arms," Emily murmured.

Alison moaned and then she started laughing softly, her warm breath tickling the skin of Emily's throat.

Emily lifted her head and pulled back so she could see Alison's face.

"And that's funny, why?" she asked with a confused expression.

"Look at us, Em," Alison grinned. "It hasn't even been ten days and we're both acting like it's been months."

Emily's lips curved on the right side. "It feels like it."

"It feels like it was forever."

"I love you," Emily said as she kissed Alison's lips again.

The blonde smiled and murmured the words back as their lips parted. "I love you my beautiful mermaid."

"Okay, you two, that's enough in there. I'm coming in and you better not be naked anymore," Aria announced as she walked in smirking. She took one look at the couple and laughed. "Oh, Hanna was right; you two were totally just having sex."

"Aria, go away, we'll be there in a minute," Alison said without looking at their friend. She couldn't bear to take her eyes off her girl.

"I'm sending Hanna back in if you're not in the kitchen in five minutes," Aria warned as she turned and walked out.

"Where are they?" Hanna asked loudly. "Em, you've had enough boobie action for now, get your ass out here."

"Hanna, could you be any more tacky?" Spencer scolded in a horrified tone. "It's better they do that in there than in front of us."

"Tell me about it. You're not the one who just saw Alison's boobs," Hanna retorted before calling out more loudly. "You've got great tits by the way."

"Now I'm really going to murder her," Emily growled softly and Alison giggled against her girl's cheek.

"They better wash their hands before they come in here," Hanna said loudly again.

"And the answer is, yes, you can get more tacky," Spencer sighed, resigned, and Alison actually snickered under her breath.

"I want my mouth on you so bad," the blonde said as she nuzzled her girl gently, her lips softly brushing along her girl's jaw.

Distracted and unable to help herself, Emily moaned softly. "That's gonna have to wait until everyone leaves."

Alison pouted. "Let's get rid of them then."

"We can't be rude," Emily chuckled. "I couldn't have pulled this off if Hanna hadn't picked me up at the airport earlier. The least we can do is spend a little time with them."

Emily grabbed Alison's hand and tugged her toward the kitchen, even though all she wanted to do was drag the blonde upstairs.

"Fine," Alison pouted again but allowed herself to be led into the kitchen where their friends waited. She'd have to be patient for now. She'd endure their friends, but she had every intention of ringing in the New Year alone and naked with her girl. "But I'm _not_ washing my hands _and_ we're kicking them out before midnight."

Emily laughed. "Let's both go touch Hanna before washing our hands."

Alison snorted. "You're just mad she saw my boobs."

Before the entered the kitchen, Emily stopped and pulled Alison closer again. "You're damn right I am. Your boobs are getting way too much action this year," Emily added reminded of Laura and her allowed boobie grab at her party. "Your body is for my eyes and hands only."

Alison purred as she leaned in and kissed her girl once more. "My body is for your_ everything_ only."

###############

Alison stepped onto the back patio. She was feeling warm and her cheeks felt flushed from the chocolate martini's Spencer had making all night. She had changed out of her pajamas and into jeans and a sweatshirt but the cool night air still made her shiver. She looked out over the backyard, at the Christmas lights that lined the trees along the back perimeter of the property. The snow had been falling lightly all night and blanketed the back yard with a fresh coat of light fluffy powder.

The blonde smiled to herself, happy for the first time since she'd come back to Rosewood. The fact that her girl was inside her house was all she needed to make her happy. She had fully expected and prepared to spend the night alone, missing her mermaid and wishing she was here. And by some miracle she was.

It was almost midnight and she was ready to be alone with her girl. Although she would reluctantly admit she'd enjoyed the night, for the most part, she was ready to kick their friends out and take her mermaid to bed. She'd missed Emily terribly, and it felt much longer than only nine days that they'd been apart.

She was still amazed Emily had been able to talk her parents into letting her come to Rosewood. But, then again, her girl could be quite persuasive when she wanted to. Or maybe it was just that Alison found it almost impossible to deny her.

The door behind her opened and Alison turned to look over her shoulder. Spencer stepped out onto the patio and closed the door behind her. The rest of their friends were inside playing _Wise or Otherwise_, a board game that just got sillier as they all got drunker.

Alison had drank a little but deliberately didn't drink much because, like the night of Laura's party, she didn't want anything to come between her and her girl once they were alone. Emily also hadn't had much and Alison suspected it was for the same reason.

Spencer stepped up beside her and Alison looked over.

"You're ready for us to leave, aren't you?" the brunette asked, her tone indicating she already knew the answer.

"Maybe," Alison said as she shrugged.

Spencer actually laughed. "You know this new honest Alison is actually refreshing. You're still just as bitchy but not in a malicious way anymore."

Alison arched her brow. "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

"It's meant as one so you might as well."

"You might want to work on your compliments." Spencer laughed again before Alison continued almost reluctantly. "Thanks by the way."

"You're welcome," Spencer replied quietly, not needing Alison to elaborate. They both knew it was for helping with Emily's surprise.

The door behind them swung open. "Get your asses in here. The ball's about to drop and there's people in here who's lips need kissing," Hanna demanded as she took another sip of her martini. "If you don't kiss them I will," she added before she spun around and sashayed back through the kitchen, leaving the door wide open.

"She's gonna be so hung over tomorrow," Alison smirked and Spencer's lips curved into a matching one.

"Oh, yeah," Spencer agreed.

"Hanna, stop kissing my neck," Emily squealed. "I freaking thought you were Ali."

Alison narrowed her eyes as she whipped around. "Excuse me, I need to rip Hanna's lips off," Alison growled as she stalked back through the kitchen to the living room. "Get your lips off my girl," she warned as she walked over to where Emily was sitting on the piano bench.

Hanna snickered. "I told you that would get her in here."

Emily grabbed Alison's hips and pulled the blonde between her legs, wrapping her arms around her hips. She pressed her face between Alison's breasts, which were at eye level, and she pressed a kiss against her sternum. The blonde slid her fingers through her girl's hair and leaned down to kiss the top of Emily's head.

"We didn't kick them out before the ball dropped," Emily murmured softly and Alison smiled against her hair.

"Oh, they'll be out of here five minutes after 2015 starts. I promise you that." Alison leaned down lower and slid the tip of her tongue over the shell of Emily's ear. "Then I'm going to strip you naked and fuck you until the sun comes up."

Emily inhaled a gasp and then exhaled a shuddering breath in response, causing Alison to smile and chuckle.

The countdown on the television started and Alison tugged Emily to her feet. She slid her arms around her mermaid's neck and turned her face to watch the ball in Times Square.

The group counted down with the host.

_"__Five…..four…three…..two…..one…Happy New Year!"_

"Happy New Year, love," Emily whispered against Alison's ear and the blonde turned to look at her girl.

"Happy New Year, baby," Alison purred as she pressed her lips to her mermaid's.

She opened her mouth and felt Emily's sweet tongue slip inside as the brunette pulled her closer, deepening and lengthening the kiss. There was no where Alison wanted to be than exactly where she was, in her girl's arms.

Her head fell back and she surrendered to the kiss, pressing her tongue forward to taste her girl, sighing happily. As long as she could do this anytime she wanted, that was _all_ she wanted.

As she felt Emily's lips smile against her own, Alison knew this was definitely going to be a very good year.

The End…..


End file.
